


In Case You Didn't Know

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick week, F/M, ellick week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: I should’ve told you a long time ago.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	In Case You Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after The Arizona.

Nick sat there on her couch, holding his breath and waiting for her response. They were sitting in her living room after dinner tonight when he looked over at her. She was sipping on her second glass of red wine, the glow of the lamp behind her illuminating her smile when he let it slip. He didn’t mean to drop this bomb on her tonight but he couldn’t hold it in any longer. When she still didn’t say anything after five minutes he spoke up.

“Listen Ellie, I know I should’ve told you a long time ago. Lord knows you gave me plenty of chances. I just, I never knew how to say it. Yes, I was jealous when you were going out with Boyd so I cancelled your date and yes I didn’t want you going out with Richard but it wasn’t because he was Elena’s son it was because I couldn’t bear to see you with anyone else and I know that sounds hypocritical because I was dating someone else too but I can’t help it. I love you Ellie. And I thought, at least hoped, you felt the same way about me but if you don’t it’s okay I can jus-” He was cut off then by the pressure of her lips on his. Momentarily stunned, it took him a moment to respond but when he did, he kissed her back like nothing else mattered. When air became necessary, Ellie pulled back first, resting her forehead against his.

“Nick, that doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is that you told me now. And I hope you know; I do love you too.”

“Well ya know, I had hoped but...” Nick trailed off, a small smile coming across his face. “It is good to hear it coming from you.” He leaned in this time, kissing her gently.

They were curled up together on her bed that night when suddenly Ellie leaned over, grabbing a piece of paper from her nightstand. Handing it to him, he recognized it as the note he wrote her when he was hypnotized. “Will you read it to me?” He looked at her in surprise.

“You mean, you haven’t read it yet?”

She shook her head lightly. “No. It was something personal and I didn’t feel right reading it when you didn’t know what it said. I figured I would give it to you so you could read it to me when you were ready.” He couldn’t help but stare at her, amazed that she never actually read the note even when it was clearly for her. “So, are you ready.” Nodding, he cleared his throat and opened it.

_“Dear Ellie,_

_I am sorry for all the times I couldn’t bring myself to say what you needed to hear. The truth is I get jealous every time you go out with another guy and the only reasoning I can come up with is that it’s because I love you. I love your smile, your big heart, your weird eating habits, and even your nerd talk. I love it all because it’s a part of you. I am taking Ziva’s advice and telling you how I feel because you deserve to hear it, even if I don’t deserve you._

_Love,_

_Nick Torres”_

By the time he was finished reading the note, they each had tears in their eyes. Ellie grabbed the note from him and placed it back in her drawer. Rolling over, he wiped the tears from her eyes. “You-you really knew you loved me then?”

“I guess subconsciously I did, even if I was just able to admit it to myself last month.”

“Well. I’m glad you did.”

“Yeah, me too.” Nick kissed her again, whispering an “I love you” against her lips.

They fell asleep that night with their arms around each other, happier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by Brett Young’s “In Case You Didn’t Know” which happened to fit perfectly with this prompt.


End file.
